La mort n'est qu'un défi à passer
by Saenda
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE! Voici la suite de Erra ne t'en vas pas! C'est la fin de ma trilogie et dans cette fic, Yami doit se battre contre le côté maléfique d'Erra.
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : Impuissance

Yûgi désespéra pendant un court moment. Yami refusait de l'aider, de peur de faire une gaffe.

- Mais quelle genre de gaffes parles-tu? 

Yami avait refusé de répondre.

Yûgi eut alors une idée. Il sortit du puzzle un bref instant, puis y revint, tenant une lettre à la main.

- J'ai trouvé une lettre chez Erra et elle t'était adressé. 

Cette fois, il entendit des pas et Yami ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expressions et avaient perdus leur éclat joyeux. Yami scruta la lettre.

- Entre. dit-il finalement 

Yûgi se faufila à travers la porte et remit la lettre à Yami. Celui-ci la lut. Après une minute ou deux, il lâcha la lettre et s'effondra par terre.

- Je me souviens d'elle. dit-il, Elle hantait Erra dans le passé. Elle avait essayé de dominer le monde, mais je lui ai empêché de le faire. Je l'avais enfermé dans le royaume des ombres pour qu'elle ne cause plus de soucis. C'est ma faute si elle est revenue. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère contre Erra. Je suis un imbécile! 

Yami cria de rage. Il avait encore fait une bêtise et maintenant, c'était sa bien-aimée auquel sa vie était menacée. Yûgi s'approcha de Yami.

- Yami, arrête de penser de cette façon. Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie, y compris toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle du mauvais côté de Sekhmet. C'est elle qui sème la discorde. Alors, arrête de tout mettre sur ton dos. Un jour, ça va finir par être trop lourd et tu n'en pourras plus. 

Yami se releva et sourit à Yûgi.

- Tu as raison. J'ignore pourquoi je pense toujours de cette façon, mais je vais essayer de régler cette manie. De toute façon, je n'ai fait que dire ce que Erra aurait dit. En parlant d'Erra, il est temps qu'on l'arrache des griffes de cette Sekhmet.

- Bonne idée.

Yûgi sortit du puzzle et alla dans la salle de séjour. Là, Téa arriva avec Joey devant lui.

- Yûgi, nous allons nous promener dans la ville. Tu viens avec nous? dit-elle

- Désolé, les amis, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

" _Et très importantes, en plus._ " ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

- Ok. On se rejoint ici ce soir, donc.

- Oui. À ce soir.

Yûgi sortit de l'établissement et prit la direction de la maison d'Erra. Rendu à destination, il cogna à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut une bonne qui répondit.

- رحبا 7; 6;ا 3; !

- Euh…je ne parle pas Arabe, désolé.

- Oh, tu dois donc être le Yûgi dont Erra m'a tant parlé!

- Ou…oui. Je viens voir Erra.

- Eh bien, entre, ne reste pas dehors.

Yûgi s'exécuta et l'égyptienne ferma la porte.

- Tu sais où se trouve sa chambre? 

Yûgi acquiesça.

- Très bien. Mais, je t'avertis, elle n'est pas normal. Au fait, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. Je me nomme Layla.

- Merci bien.

Yûgi fronça les sourcils après que Layla soit partit. Ce qu'elle venait de dire l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit à la chambre d'Erra. Il cogna futilement à la porte, tout en entendant des bruits bizarres provenant de l'intérieur.

- Entrez! dit Sekhmet 

Yûgi s'exécuta et vit alors la jeune fille en train de préparer une énorme tablette avec des sorts. La tablette faisait le long de la chambre et était large du mur jusqu'au lit (_ce qui est large, en passant_). Sekhmet lança alors une incantiation qui attira l'attention de Yûgi.

- 7;ذا ا 4; 2;رص 4; 7; إ 4; 9; 3; 6; جدا سحر 8; 2; 8;ي! 

Yûgi ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, sachant qu'elle parlait Arabe en ce moment. Il attendit qu'elle finisse et lui demanda :

- Que fais-tu, Erra?

- Un jeu. C'est assez drôle et c'est aussi mon préféré.

- Ah bon. Et ça consiste en quoi?

- Je ne te le dis pas maintenant. C'est une surprise! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je gâche une surprise pour toi?

- Non, pas du tout. Au fait, Yami aimerait te dire deux mots. Serait-ce possible?

- Certainement. Tu peux lui laisser la place, si tu veux.

Yûgi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ce fut Yami qui se tint devant Sekhmet.

- Bonjour, Sekhmet. dit simplement Yami

- Tiens, je vois que tu me connais. Tu te souviens de moi?

- Si je me souviens de toi?!! Tu as causé un énorme fléau sur mon pays et tu avais enfermée Bastet pour être libre d'agir. J'aurais vraiment perdu la mémoire pour t'oublier, toi!

- Eh bien je suis flattée que tu te souviennes de moi.

- Où est Erra? demanda Yami entre ses dents

Sekhmet gloussa un moment, puis reposa son attention sur la plaquette. Elle y mit deux pions, un bleu et un rouge.

- Je t'ai posé une question. dit Yami, férocement

- Et je l'ai entendu. Je te le dirai, à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Accepte de jouer avec moi à mon jeu. Je t'expliquerai les règles après t'avoir montré Erra.

- Très bien. Où est-elle, à présent?

Sekhmet tapa dans ses mains et un sablier apparu. À l'intérieur se trouvait Erra dans du sable rouge sang. Erra avait les yeux fermés, mais elle semblait souffrir et était très pâle.

- Erra! s'écria Yami en se précipitant vers le sablier 

Mais, Sekhmet le fit disparaître d'un coup. Yami se tourna vers elle.

- Je la libérerai, si tu gagnes mon jeu. dit la déesse

- Parfait! Explique-moi les règles.

- C'est très simple. Tu dois lancer un sort et le pion avancera ou reculera.

- Quoi?? Mais, je ne connais aucun sorts!

- Tu as dit que tu jouerais. Et puis, si tu veux sauver Erra, tu devras jouer. Tu vois à présent pourquoi je dis que c'est mon jeu préféré. J'ai un avantage.

Yami grogna de fureur. Sekhmet se plaça devant la plaquette et Yami en fit autant.

- Le premier qui arrive à l'autre bout est le gagnant. dit Sekhmet 


	2. Et le jeu commence

Chapitre 2 : Et le jeu commence

Sekhmet se plaça devant la tablette. Elle déposa le pion rouge sur la case départ. Yami en fit autant, mais avec le bleu.

- Les dames d'abord. dit Sekhmet 

Elle prit une carte avec l'aide de la magie. Elle la lut, puis dit en Arabe :

- خاصتي تشي 3;رز ا 4;تّ 2;دّ 5; إث 6;ا 6; ا 4; 1;راغات

Le pion avança de deux cases. Il arriva sur une couleur bleu.

- J'ai le droit de te faire subir quelque chose lorsque tu auras joué. 

Yami grogna. Une carte vint directement dans sa main et il la lut. À son grand étonnement, il arriva à lire et même à dire ce qui était écrit.

- اصتي تشي 3;رز ا 4;تّ 2;دّ 5; أربعة ا 4; 1;راغات. 

Le pion avança à son tour, mais sur une couleur verte, cette fois.

- Pauvre toi! s'exclama Sekhmet, Ça signifie que tu dois retourner à la case départ. Bon. Tu viens de terminer ton tour, donc j'ai le droit de te faire quelque chose. Voyons voir…أصبح ا 4;ظّ 7;ر! 

Sekhmet pointa son doigt sur le ventre de Yami et un rayon en sortit. Yami recula en recevant le faisceau de plein fouet. Il cria un peu de douleur, mais revint bien vite près de la tablette.

- Ça commence à être amusant. dit la déesse 

Elle pigea une autre carte et y lut le contenu.

- ذ 7;ب إ 4; 9; ا 4; 0; ا 4;سي 1; ا 4; 0; أ 3;ثر 2;رب. 

Le pion rouge avança jusqu'à une case marquée d'une épée. Le pion fut alors équipé de deux bras et d'une épée. Yami l'observa, étonné. Il prit ensuite une carte. Il lut la formule et sa pièce se rendit à une case marquée d'un homme. Le pion prit forme humaine avec des habits de paysans.

- La guerre commence! dit Sekhmet, sourire aux lèvres. 

Les deux pions n'étaient autre que deux personnes enfermées dans le royaume des ombres. Sekhmet les en avait sortit et les avait transféré dans les pions. À présent, ils obéissaient aux ordres Arabe de leurs maîtres. Le pion rouge, qui était un garde autrefois, fut bien content de tenir un glaive à nouveau. Son compagnon, le pion bleu, avait été paysan, jadis. Il fut heureux de ravoir des habits de paysans, ce qui lui rappela de très beau souvenir.

Lorsque le guerrier entendit l'ordre de sa maîtresse, il n'en fut pas très enchanté. Il devait avancer de deux cases pour aller frapper le paysan, qui était pourtant son ami. Il obéit tout de même et frappa le rural. Le maître de ce dernier hurla de douleur. Le paysan regarda son chef, étant mal à l'aise en le voyant souffrir.

Yami hurla en sentant la lame dans son pion. Il tomba à genoux sous la vive douleur. Il se releva après quelques secondes. Sekhmet rigolait méchamment en le voyant par terre. Yami prit une grande inspiration et prit une autre carte.

- 4; 7;ر 8;ب 5; 4; 3; 3; ا 4;عد 8; 1;ي إذ 7;ب إ 4; 9; ا 4;سي 1; ا 4; 1;ضاء. 

L'homme se précipita à la case notée d'une épée. Le paysan vit apparaître une lame dans ses mains. Yami sourit en voyant l'arme qui semblait être magnifique. Il ordonna à son pion d'attaquer celui de Sekhmet car sa carte le lui permettait. La déesse sentit la douleur, mais n'en fit rien. Elle était trop habituée au mal dans le royaume des ombres et elle ne hurla pas comme venait de le faire Yami.

Téa et les autres se promenaient dans un parc situé près du Nil. Des jeunes enfants se baignaient dans l'eau avec plaisir. Joey sourit en voyant les bambins s'amuser ainsi sans avoir de soucis dans la tête.

- Je les envie. dit-il, Pas de soucis à se préoccuper, le rêve!

- Nous avons déjà eu cet âge. dit Téa, Mais je dois admettre que ça me manque aussi.

Bakura fronça les sourcils en observant vaguement le Nil.

- Je me demande ce qu'avait Yûgi de si important. dit-il

- Moi aussi. dit Téa, Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il a pris la direction de la maison d'Erra. Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- Je ne sais pas. répondit Bakura, Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas normale ces temps-ci. On devrait peut-être aller voir?

- Oui, allons-y.

Ils s'apprêtaient à y aller, lorsqu'une petite fille aux longs cheveux dorés attirèrent leur attention. Elle semblait âgée de dix tout au plus et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Téa s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour petite. dit-elle, Pourquoi pleures-tu? 

Un peu appeurée, la fillette recula. Téa se pencha doucement, en évitant de lui faire peur.

- Allons, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- 8; 6; إ 1; 7; 5; 5; 4; 3; 3; ا 4; 4;غة!

- Euh…Il y a quelqu'un qui sait parler Arabe? demanda Tristan

- ي 2;ي 4; ذ 4; 3; 6;ح 6; د 8; 6; ا 4;حاجة إ 4; 9; خائ 1; أ 6;ت. أي 7; 4; 5; 4; 3; 3; ا 4;اس 5;? dit Bakura

- اصتي ا 4;اس 5; 7; 4; Néfertiti 8; ا 4;ت 1;تيش 4; 0; خاصتي ا 4;أخ. répondit la petite fille

- Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu savais parler Arabe! s'exclama Joey

- Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de le parler encore. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Néfertiti et qu'elle cherche son frère. répliqua Bakura, 5; 6; 7; 4; 5; 4; 3; 3; ا 4;أخ? dit-il à l'intention de la petite fille

- 7; ا 4;اس 5; 7; 4; Atem.

Bakura écarquilla les yeux.

- Ça…ça doit juste être une coïncidence! pensa-t-il tout haut

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Tristan

- Elle dit que son frère s'appelle…Atem.

- Oui, et? demanda Téa

- Atem est le nom de pharaon de Yami. Et je ne connais personne d'autre ayant ce nom. 5; 6; 7; 4; 7; 8;?

- 4; 0; ا 4; 1;رع 8; 6;.

Cette fois, Bakura tomba assis sur un bas.

- C'est pas possible! murmura-t-il, Elle aurait donc plus de 3000 ans. Mais…elle serait sensé être morte! 

Téa, Tristan et Joey se regardèrent sans comprendre. Néfertiti regarda la scène avec intérêt. Les gens qu'elle avait devant elle étaient habillé bizarrement et ils semblaient ne pas la connaître, ainsi que son frère. Ils ne parlaient pas la même langue qu'elle (sauf celui aux cheveux blancs), ce qui était impossible.

- Bakura? dit Joey

- Ce…cette fille a plus de trois mille ans. Elle dit que son frère est le pharaon. Elle est donc la sœur d'Atem et vient de resurgir du passé. C'est étonnant, surtout qu'elle ne vient d'aucun objet millénaire.

Néfertiti mit sa tête de côté, puis partit en courant, s'éloignat le plus possible de ces étrangers. Elle voulait retrouver son frère au plus vite, ce frère qu'elle avait perdu si tôt et que cela faisait plus de trois mille ans qu'elle connaissait. Sa mère avait refusé de la suivre, disant qu'elle voulait rester avec son père.

- Mama, papa, Atem et Néfer. murmura-t-elle en égyptien


	3. AU SECOURS

AU SECOURS!!!!!  
  
Je suis à cour d'idée!  
  
Présentement, je suis sous l'effet du syndrome de la page blanche (ça veut dire que je ne sais plus quoi écrire). S'il vous plaît, si vous avez des idées pour cette fic, donnez-moi en, ce serait apprécié.  
  
Merci d'avance!  
  
Erra 


	4. Néfertiti

Chapitre 3 : Néfertiti

Le pion de Yami avança jusqu'à une case blanche. Une carte se dirigea dans sa main et il la lut.

Lancer le dé. Si ça tombe sur le :

1 : Avancez de deux cases

2 : Votre adversaire doit passer un tour

3 : Vous avez droit à un autre tour

4 : Votre pion a droit à une arme plus forte

5 : Votre pion a droit à un cheval de guerre

6 : Prenez le tourbillon magique pour vous rendre près de la fin

Il y a un dé, à quelque part? demanda Yami Oh! Je vois que tu as eu une carte à dé. Elles sont rares. Tu es bien chanceux. 

Sekhmet prit un dé et le lança à Yami. Ce dernier le jeta sur le jeu.

" _Un six! Je vous en supplie, un six! Je veux que ce jeu stupide se termine._ " pensa-t-il

Le dé s'arrêta enfin. Yami le regarda et remarqua, avec déception, que c'était un cinq.

- Tu as droit à quoi, avec ça? demanda Sekhmet

- Un cheval de guerre. répondit Yami en soupirant

- QUOI??? C'est cette carte que tu as eu?? J'arrive pas à y croire! D'habitude c'est moi qui l'as. INJUSTICE!!! J'ÉTAIS censée l'avoir. PAS LUI!!!!

Elle hurla encore pendant un bon moment, puis se calma et regarda Yami d'un œil mauvais.

- Et comment ça marche avec un cheval de guerre?

- Lorsque tu piges une carte et qu'elle te dit d'avancer d'un tel nombre de cases, tu multiplies par deux.

Puis, Sekhmet piocha une carte et sourit sournoisement.

- Avec cette carte, je peux avancer mon pion de 3 cases ! Ce qui veux dire que tu n'as presque plus aucune chance de gagner ! s'écria-t-elle ravie de gagner cette partie comme tant d'autre auparavant.

- Comme tu veux, c'est à moi de jouer ! soupira Yami.

Il tira une carte et la lut. Cette dernière lui permettait d'échanger son pion avec celui de son adversaire, ce qui déplut très particulièrement à Sekhmet qui fulminait de rage que se soit lui qui tire toutes les " bonnes " cartes. Yami prit donc le pion de Sekhmet, et l'échangea avec le sien. Maintenant, c'était lui qui était en position de remporter la partie !

...

Néfertiti parcourut la ville à la recherche de son frère. Il n'était nulle part dans les environs et elle s'en inquiétait. À un certain moment, elle s'arrêta, découragée.

- Je n'en peux plus! Il n'est nulle part. Je veux mon frère! 

Et elle se mit à pleurer.

- Grand frère, où es-tu? cria-t-elle 

Il y eut alors une détonation et Osiris apparut devant Néfertiti. La fillette recula, impressionnée, étonnée et effrayée.

- Tu cherches ton frère? Eh bien, il se trouve que je sais où il est. Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je vais te dire où il se trouve. 

Néfertiti accepta aussitôt.

- Très bien. Tu te souviens de l'emplacement de ton palais? À présent, il y a une grande maison à sa place. C'est là qu'est ton frère.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant, ce que je veux que tu fasses pour moi c'est…

...

Joey regarda la fillette partir à la course.

- Plutôt rapide cette petite. dit-il 

Bakura, pas encore remit de son choc, la regardait lui aussi.

"Eh, Bakura! dit Yami-Bakura, Cette petite, le pharaon en parlait souvent dans le passé, si je me souviens bien. Apparemment, elle a été tuée par des brigands."

/Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?/

"C'est impossible de s'échapper aussi facilement de la cité des morts. Si tu veux sauver le pharaon et son épouse, tu devrais y aller maintenant!"

Bakura comprit aussitôt. Il se leva à une vitesse fulgurante et dit :

- Joey, Tristan, Téa, vite!! Je crois que Yami et Erra sont en danger! Ce n'est pas normal que quelqu'un ait réussi à s'échapper du royaume des morts! 

Et Bakura se mit à courir en direction de la maison d'Erra. Joey et les deux autres le suivirent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Bakura cogna à la porte avec empressement. Une égyptienne vint leur ouvrir avec un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

- Vous êtes des amis de Erra? demanda-t-elle en japonais

- Oui. répondit Téa, Est-ce qu'elle est ici?

- Oui, avec votre ami Yûgi, je crois. Entrez, elle est dans sa chambre. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller.

- Merci. dit Joey tandis que Bakura filait déjà dans la chambre

Téa, Tristan et Joey le suivirent, mais plus lentement. Bakura cognait encore à la porte de la chambre quand ils arrivèrent en haut.

...

Sekhmet allait piger une carte, quand quelqu'un se mit à cogner à la porte.

- Layla! dit-elle, Je ne veux pas vraiment qu'on nous dérange, d'accord?

- Je ne suis pas Layla. annonça Bakura, Et laisse moi entrer, Erra. Vous êtes peut-être en danger, toi et Yami.

Sekhmet pouffa de rire un moment.

- Moi, en danger? murmura-t-elle pour que seul Yami l'entende, C'est plutôt toi qui est en danger, pas moi. 

Yami grogna avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Mais, en chemin, Sekhmet lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter. Bakura continuait de cogner à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche? murmura-t-elle, Je ne veux pas qu'il entre. Il pourrait perturber notre jeu.

- Ce sont mes amis. répondit Yami en se dégageant sèchement et en entendant alors la voix de Téa et de Joey prononcer son nom, Ils ont le droit d'entrer.

Un éclair traversa les yeux de Sekhmet et elle sourit cruellement.

- D'accord. Laisse-les entrer. 

Yami, suspicieux, ouvrit la porte. La déesse recula de quelques pas. Quand Bakura et les trois autres entrèrent, elle claqua des doigts et une énorme cage s'abattit sur les quatre amis. Surpris, ils regardèrent Sekhmet avec des regards horrifiés.

- Erra, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Téa 

La déesse de la vengeance roula des yeux en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

- Non mais…ils ne comprennent rien à rien? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être Erra?

- Physiquement, oui. répondit Yami, Je te ferais remarquer que je ne t'ai pas tout de suite reconnue comme étant Sekhmet la première fois que je t'ai vu.

- Ouais, bon. admit la concernée

- Sekhmet? dit Bakura, Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est emparée du corps de Erra?

- Pas vraiment…répondit Yami

- Bon, on continue notre jeu? J'ai vraiment envie de terminer avant ce soir.

Néfertiti continua d'avancer, mais elle se perdait tout le temps dans les rues. Tout avait changé et elle avait de la misère à se retrouver. À un certain temps, elle s'arrêta, exaspérée de ne rien trouver. Osiris réapparut devant elle.

- Tu ne te retrouves plus? 

Néfertiti fit non de la tête.

- Très bien. Laisse-moi t'indiquer le chemin.

**NdA :** Ok, je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Mais vous savez tous que j'ai quelque petits problèmes d'écriture ces temps-ci.

**Réponse au reviews**

**Bakura77 **: Merci, merci, merci, merci et encore merci. Sans toi, j'aurais jamais pu terminer ce chapitre (sans offence pour les autres). Si tu pouvais encore m'aider, ce serait merveilleux.

**Luigia 12 **: Merci pour ton idée. Tu m'as aussi beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre.

**Camlia **: C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je connais déjà ma fin. Si tu pouvais m'aider pour le chapitre 4, ce serait génial.


	5. Passé, présent et futur

**Chapitre 4 : Passé, présent et futur**

Yami était furieux contre Sekhmet car elle avait osé enfermé ses amis dans une cage, de telle sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas les déranger.

- C'est mon tour, ricana-t-elle en piochant une carte. Oh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je pensais avoir une autre carte que celle-ci, fit-elle déçue tout en masquant un sourire vengeur. Elle m'oblige à passer mon tour.

- Pas de problème ! Cette carte me permet d'avancer de 3 cases, je suis presque arrivé !

- Oh non Atem ! Pas encore ! Ma carte précédente me permettait aussi de te renvoyer à la case départ !!

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma chère Sekhmet, se moqua Yami, non seulement ma carte me permet d'avancer de 3 cases, mais en plus, elle retourne l'effet de la dernière carte jouée par l'adversaire contre lui ! Donc c'est toi qui t'y colle !

La déesse fulminait de rage, il avait osé lui renvoyer son coup à la figure ! Maintenant, il avait gagné d'avance et elle serait obligée de libérer Erra ! A moins que la chance ne joue en sa faveur ...

* * *

Osiris continuait d'avancer, suivit par la fillette. Il voulait absolument qu'elle tue Bastet. Cette déesse devait retourner au monde des Dieux. Elle ne devait en aucun cas aimer un mortel!!! 

- Osiris? demanda Néfertiti

Le Dieu se retourna.

- Oui, mon enfant? répondit-il

- Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi voulez-vous que je...

- Chut! Ne le dis pas si fort! Et, pour répondre à ta question, c'est une de mes raisons personnelles.

La fillette baissa la tête et se tut. Ses pensées étaient simple, pourquoi devait-elle faire une chose aussi horrible? C'était injuste! Elle adorait Bastet, pourtant. Et elle était une déesse, alors elle ne pouvait pas la tuer réellement.

- Alors, pourquoi? murmura la petite fille

* * *

Téa regarda le jeu qui se passait entre Yami et Sekhmet. 

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça? Erra, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Sekhmet soupira d'exaspération.

- Je suis pas Erra, compris? dit-elle en prenant bien soin d'articuler chaque mot

- T'es pas Erra, mais...je comprends pas!

- Non mais t'es vraiment la fille la plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te blesse pour que tu comprennes? Je suis pas Erra. Erra est Bastet, je suis Sekhmet. Sekhmet a été enfermée dans le corps de Bastet. À présent, je suis ressortie et Erra est prisonnière du royaume des ombres. Compris?

Téa acquiesça, livide.

- Enfin. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il aurait fallu te faire un dessin. Bon, tu joues?

Yami pigea une carte.

- Manque de chance, je dois passer mon tour. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Tu es à la case départ.

Sekhmet grogna de rage.

- Bon, c'est à moi.

* * *

Erra ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Le monde tanguait autour d'elle et tout était flou. Elle entendait des chuchotements. 

_- Viens nous rejoindre, déesse. Nous voulons un corps de plus. À manger. De la chair fraîche. Viens, déesse, viens._

La déesse ignora ces chuchotements et ferma les yeux, puis reposa sa tête sur la vitre du sablier.

- Va t'en hypocrite!

Erra rouvrit les yeux, brusquement cette fois. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était debout, mais qu'elle avait peine à le rester. Elle vit alors Yami devant elle qui semblait furieux.

- Mais... s'entendit-elle dire

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller! Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu t'aimer, sale hypocrite!

Erra fondit en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? demanda-t-elle

- Tu en aimes un autre. murmura Yami à son oreille, Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser vivre avec lui.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et transperça la poitrine de Erra. Cette dernière ne ressentit pas seulement la douleur physique, mais celles psychologique et sentimentales aussi. C'était comme si le couteau lui brisait son cœur en mille morceaux.

Erra hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie se détruisait.

* * *

Un hurlement perçant retentit dans la pièce. 

- On dirait que Erra a fait connaissance avec les ombres. annonça Sekhmet

- ERRA!!! cria Yami

- Inutile, elle ne peut pas t'entendre. dit Sekhmet, Et je crois même que tu es le sujet de ses hurlements.

- Non! Erra! Que lui as-tu fait? demanda férocement Yami

- Moi? Oh, rien. Ce sont les ombres qui jouent avec elle. Mais, un conseil, si tu la revoies un jour, ne t'approches pas trop d'elle. Elle risque de hurler de terreur.

Sekhmet se mit à rire cruellement.

- Erra... murmura l'ancien pharaon

Sekhmet pigea une carte et la lut. Son sourire amusé s'élargit.

- La chance retombe de mon côté, pharaon! Écoute bien : " Si vous êtes le joueur le moins avancé, vous avez le droit d'aller rejoindre cotre adversaire. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Là, vous pourrez l'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il batte en retraite pendant deux tours. " C'est génial comme carte! Allez, mon pion! Avance et attaque!

Le soldat de Sekhmet avança et se mit à attaquer le paysan de Yami. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, comme si l'épée le transperçait lui au lieu de son pion. Yami tomba à genoux, sentant toujours la douleur et les coups et en cherchant vainement de l'air.

- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas? ricana Sekhmet

Yami cracha un peu de sang. La douleur était si forte! Il était étonné qu'aucune blessure n'apparaisse.

- YÛGI!! crièrent les quatre emprisonnés

Yami tomba sur le sol, à demi inconscient. La douleur était toujours aussi forte et présente, mais, au moins, les coups s'étaient arrêtés.

- Bon, il me reste trois tours. Oh! J'ai pigé ma carte préférée : " Refaite l'action de votre carte précédente. " Mon Dieu! Est-ce que tu vas tenir le coup?

Yami, qui s'était relevé difficilement, s'effondra de nouveau à genoux en hurlant. Cette fois, il cracha beaucoup plus de sang que la dernière fois. Quand Yami s'effondra sur le sol, presque évanouit, Yûgi reprit sa place.

- Ça suffit, Sekhmet! dit-il

- Tss, tss, tss! Ça, c'est de la triche et je ne veux pas de ça dans mon jeu.

Yûgi se sentit aspiré par le puzzle et Yami reprit place sur le jeu. Il tenait à peine debout et semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

- Tu m'as l'air bien faible. Bon, c'est encore mon tour.

Sekhmet pigea une autre carte. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ricana.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais mis cette carte. Enfin... : " Vous devez prédire l'avenir de votre adversaire. Seulement, vous n'avaez pas le droit de le faire perdre". Intéressant...

* * *

Bakura se tourna vers son esprit. 

- Accepterais-tu de m'aider, s'il te plaît?

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Tu es mon esprit.

- Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Pourrais-tu aller trouver Erra et la sortir de son sablier?

- Elle est dans le royaume des ombres! Elle peut être n'importe où!

- Mais tu connais bien les ombres. Trouve la, s'il te plaît. Tu devrais la trouver avec un Yami qui la fait souffrir.

- Quel Yami?

- Celui de Yûgi.

- Bon très bien. À tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

* * *

**N/A : **Merci mille fois à tout ceux qui m'ont aidé. 

Bon, je sais, il y a beaucoup de couteau dans mes fic (lol) mais comme vous le savez, je suis à cours présentement et je fait ce que je peux.

**Bakura77 :** Merci pour le début du chapitre. Je te dois beaucoup

**Luigia12 : **Ok, je vais aller lire sa fic. (J'ai pas encore eu le temps, je suis débordée ces temps-ci)


	6. Les ombres

Voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre. Ça m'a prit moins de temps que les autres ;P.

Au fait, Bakura77, je sais que tu l'as lu avant les autres (dsl pour les autres), mais lit le quand même, j'ai fait quelques petites retouches (petites, mais j'ai aimé certaines).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les ombres**

Sekhmet venait de piger sa carte sur l'avenir et, depuis ce moment, faisait mine de réfléchir.

« _Si je lui dis qu'il va revivre l'enfer des deux tours précédents, il risque de s'évanouir après ce qu'il va subir. Donc, je gagnerais facilement. Mais je ne pourrais plus m'amuser à le faire souffrir et le plaisir ne durerait pas jusqu'à la fin. Alors que si je lui dis qu'il va souffrir après chacun de ses tours, sans s'évanouir tout autant, le plaisir va durer. Il va perdre confiance en lui même et va se culpabiliser d'avoir perdu sa Erra. Gagner deviendra un jeu d'enfant pour moi._ »

Un sourire moqueur vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Elle était si contente de son choix. Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de gagner.

- J'ai décidé de ton avenir, Atem. Je te plain car ça va faire mal. Tu vas souffrir après chacun de tes tours, mais sans t'évanouir pour autant. Je veux que tu me voies gagner, tout de même. Bon, mon dernier des trois tours.

Sekhmet pigea sa dernière carte.

- Je peux avancer mon pion de six cases. J'arrive donc sur une case...ordinaire. Zut! Tu as de la chance cette fois.

Une carte vint directement dans la main de Yami. Il la lut, puis murmura d'une voix plutôt faible :

- Mon pion doit reculer de dix cases.

Le paysan changea sa position et Yami retomba à genoux en criant de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'un couteau chauffé à blanc lui transperçait le cœur.

La douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Ce qui voulait dire, assez lentement, ce qui fit souffrir encore plus notre pauvre Yami. Il se mit alors à frissonner, puis à trembler de froid. Il avait beau essayer de se réchauffer, le froid continuait de l'envahir peu à peu.

- Tu as froid, Yami? Mais c'est tout à fait normal! Je te l'ai dit qu'après chacun de tes tours, tu souffrirais. Eh bien, j'ai décidé qu'après que tu sentes le douleur, une partie de ton corps gèleras automatiquement. C'est parce que la douleur est empoisonnée. Donc, lorsque j'aurai gagnée, ton cœur se glacera et tu mourras.

Sekhmet éclata de rire.

- Je m'amuse vraiment comme une folle et pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue.

Yami se releva péniblement en tentant vainement de se réchauffer.

* * *

Téa observait la scène qui s'offrait devant elle avec horreur.

- C'est horrible! dit-elle, Si ça continue, Yûgi va tomber malade et mourir!

- Il faut faire quelque chose et vite! dit Joey

- Et quoi, s'il te plaît? On est enfermé, je te ferais remarquer! annonça Tristan, Alors, si t'as une idée pour nous faire sortir d'ici, je te prie de m'expliquer.

- J'ai envoyé mon double aller chercher Erra. J'espère qu'il va revenir bientôt. dit Bakura

- Tu as fait QUOI?? demandèrent les trois autres en même temps

- Non mais t'es fou ou quoi? dit Joey, T'as pas peur qu'il la tue au lieu de la ramener ici?

- Je n'ai fait ni l'un, ni l'autre, je te ferais remarquer. Je suis simplement aller l'aider.

- Hein? Euh...Bakura, je parlais de ton double, pas de toi.

- Je sais. Je suis son double. répondit Yami-Bakura

- Alors tu as délivré Erra? Où est-elle? demanda Téa

- Je n'ai pas réussi à libérer son corps, mais j'ai pu libérer son âme des ombres qui la pourchassaient. Présentement, elle est effrayée. C'est donc à elle de choisir si elle vient ou non. Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle ne viendra pas vous rejoindre. Elle a subi un choc.

* * *

Erra marchait en silence dans le noir total. Puis, soudainement, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle avait peur, toute seule, dans les ténèbres si sombres autour d'elle.

- Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé toute seule? pensa-t-elle tout haut

Yami-Bakura était venue l'aider à se sortir du cauchemar qu'elle vivait, mais l'avait laissée seule avec un choix à faire.

- J'ai si peur de faire le mauvais choix!

_- Tu vas mourir, Erra. dit Yami en levant son couteau bien haut dans les air_

_À ce moment, une silhouette apparut en arrière de Yami et le poussa sur le côté. La tête de ce dernier disparut, bientôt remplacée par une tête de monstre. Elle était noire et ténébreuse, avec deux yeux rouges luisants et meurtriers. Elle ouvrit la bouche, faisant apparaître des crocs qui paraissaient assez puissant. Elle poussa un cri affamé, puis s'avança tranquillement vers Erra. Celle-ci poussa un cri horrifiée et recula.___

_Yami-Bakura fit briller son anneau millénaire. La créature se cacha le visage avec ses bras._

_- Va t'en d'ici, ombre, et laisse la tranquille!_

_La créature poussa un cri perçant, puis disparut dans les ténèbres qui avaient fait place à l'ancien décor. L'esprit de l'anneau se tourna vers Erra._

_- Écoute-moi bien, petite. Tu es présentement dans le royaume des ombres._

_- Je m'en était un peu doutée. répondit la jeune fille_

_- Ce que tu as vu n'ai pas vrai du tout. Les ombres ont voulu te faire peur pour pouvoir te manger._

_- C'est dégoûtant!_

_- Tu vas me laisser finir?_

_Erra acquiesça futilement._

_- Présentement, tu es prisonnière des sables de la douleur et du désespoir. Ce que les ombres t'ont montrés n'est que mensonges. Yami est en train de combattre pour te délivrer, mais Sekhmet fait tout pour qu'il perde et il a besoin de ton aide. Je peux donc délivrer tom âme, mais ton corps devra rester ici. Donc, si tu veux aider Yami, c'est ton choix. Mais je te conseille d'aller l'aider._

_Yami-Bakura toucha la tête de Erra, puis se fut le noir total._

Erra se demandait encore si elle devait aller aider Yami.

« Il m'a blessé, il n'y a pas longtemps. Peut importe ce que Yami-Bakura a dit, Yami m'a vraiment traitée d'hypocrite »

_Flash Back _

_- Va t'en, hypocrite._

_- Que..._

_- J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec ton père. (prenant une voix contente) Ça pourrait être un merveilleux mariage, surtout que Lério est beau, gentil, intelligent, talentueux, bref...que toutes les filles en rêve..._

_- Mais, tu n'as pas entendu toute la conversation._

_- Non, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Va t'en!_

_- Tu viens de commettre une terrible erreur, Yami. dit Erra avant de s'enfuir en pleurant_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Erra ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

- Je peux avancer de cinq cases. Je suis donc presque rendue à la fin. Mais, toi, tu es presque rendu à la case départ. Je te plain!

Sekhmet éclata de rire. Il était vrai que Yami était très éloigné d'elle, car, depuis un moment déjà, il ne pigeait que des cartes qui le faisait reculer.

- Je suis désolé, Erra. murmura-t-il, Je n'ai pas réussi à te faire revenir. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je suis un imbécile.

- Allez, joue, au lieu de te culpabiliser. C'est pas que ça me dérange ou que je me sente mal de te voir ainsi, mais c'est que j'aimerais finir au plus vite.

Une larme brilla au coin de l'œil de Yami, puis s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Oh! Je t'ai fait de la peine? Excuse-moi. C'est juste que ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es mis en colère contre elle. Et ce n'est ni ma faute si je ne réussie pas à la faire revenir. Et ce n'est pas moi, l'imbécile.

Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Téa le regarda, puis dit :

- Yûgi, ne l'écoute pas. Tu n'es pas un imbécile! Et c'est normal que tu te sois mis en colère contre Erra. Ça arrive à tout le monde!

- Mais, si ça n'était pas arrivé, Sekhmet ne serait pas là. répliqua vaguement Yami

- Elle ne devrait même pas être là, cette idiote sans cœur!

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais complimenter les gens, Téa. dit Sekhmet en souriant, Mais je ne supporte pas vraiment que l'on me traite d'idiote.

La déesse pointa son doigt vers la bouche de Téa et celle-ci ne put plus parler.

- C'est ton tour, Yami.

Il prit une carte, la lut, puis son pion retourna à la case départ. Il sentit alors le « couteau » s'enfoncer dans son corps, puis le froid l'envahir.

Il ressentit ce dernier monter dans son corps, puis en emprisonner une partie. Mais seulement, cette partie était ses poumons. Il se mit donc à tousser et à cracher du sang, ayant du mal à respirer. À chaque fois qu'il prenait une goulée d'air, il toussait et crachait de plus en plus de sang.

- Mon sort a déjà envahit tes poumons? Eh bien, ce fut rapide. J'ai l'impression que tu ne tiendra pas très longtemps.

L'ancien pharaon arrêta enfin de tousser. Il s'effondra sur le sol, épuisé. Sa respiration était irrégulière et il semblait souffrir à chaque goulée.

* * *

Les quatre amis (Bakura étant revenu) observaient le spectacle, horrifiés. Ce que Sekhmet faisait subir à Yami était tout simplement abominable!

Joey se mit en colère aussitôt que Yami se fut effondré sur le sol.

- Erra, ça SUFFIT!!! Tu viens aider Yami MAINTENANT!! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Yami est en train de sacrifier sa vie pour toi. Et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est te CACHER dans l'ombre! Non mais c'est **ignoble**!!! D'accord, les ombres t'ont montré des choses atroces et répugnante et tu as peur. Mais c'est ça qu'elles voulaient, te faire peur! Elles ne voulaient pas que tu es confiance en Yami à présent. Mais il t'AIME!! Et il joue pour TOI!! Alors, viens l'aider maintenant, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter pour le restant de tes jours!

Ils entendirent alors une larme tomber sur le sol. Ils se retournèrent, mais furent bientôt aveuglés par une éclatante lumière jaune. Lorsque la lumière baissa, ils la virent...

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en avançant doucement vers eux. Ses pieds nus ne touchaient pas le sol.

- Je suis désolée. dit-elle

* * *

**N/A : **J'ai enfin réussie à faire un chapitre sans l'aide de quelqu'un (sans offense). Il commençait à être temps (j'espère vraiment que je n'offense personne). Enfin...je suis inspirée! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente (lol)!

Bon, je sais, je suis cruelle dans ce chapitre (pauvre Yami qui crache du sang, ça m'attriste tellement, même si c'est moi qui a écrit ce chapitre). Enfin, j'espère seulement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi.

**Bakura77 : **J'espère que t'as aimé mes petites retouches (j'ai surtout adoré la partie où Sekhmet boucle la bouche de Téa à l'aide d'un sort (je **déteste **Téa!))

**Yami no Yûgi :** contente que ça t'a plu.


	7. Plus de corps, seulement que d'âme

**Chapitre 6 : Plus de corps, seulement que d'âmes**

- Erra? demanda Joey

La personne fit non de la tête. Elle était la réplique exacte de Erra (pas une troisième!). Les mêmes cheveux noirs et yeux bleus ciel.

- Non, je suis Bastet, sa forme antérieure.

- Pourtant, vous êtes pareilles.

Téa le frappa derrière la tête.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot. Bien sûr qu'elles sont pareilles! Bastet est le passé de Erra, donc elles sont la même personne. dit Tristan

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici, ma Déesse? demanda Bakura en s'agenouillant devant elle

- Relève-toi, Bakura. dit tristement Bastet, Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue dire à Joey que Erra n'a pas entendu ton message. Pardonne-moi.

- Euh...vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Ce n'est pas votre faute euh...ma Déesse. répondit Joey, pas très assuré

Bastet gloussa un peu.

- Appelle moi Bastet, si tu préfères. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- D'accord...mais, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas entendu mon message? On l'a bien entendu crier, tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai. Mais Sekhmet savait à ce moment qu'Erra souffrait, alors elle l'a fait entendre à Yami pour le faire souffrir encore plus. Présentement, la connexion entre votre monde et celle du royaume des ombres est coupée.

- Et pourquoi Erra ne vient-elle pas, au fait? demanda Tristan, Le double de Bakura l'a bien délivrée, non?

- Elle a peur. Elle se sent seule. Yami a été méchant avec elle et les ombres ont profitées de se souvenir pour lui faire vivre un terrible cauchemar. À présent, elle n'est sûre de rien.

Téa voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche resta fermée.

- Mmmm...réussit-elle à « dire »

Bastet la délivra du sortilège de Sekhmet.

- Mais pourtant, Erra est forte dans des situations comme celle-là. répéta-t-elle

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Erra peut se montrer forte, mais elle a aussi ses moments de faiblesse. Le poids des êtres chers qu'elle a perdu ou qu'elle a cru perdre la rende vulnérable. Présentement, son âme est perdue dans les ténèbres et elle ne sait plus quoi faire.

- Alors, que pouvons nous faire pour l'aider? demanda Bakura, J'ai déjà demandé à mon double, mais ça ne semble pas avoir été suffisant.

- Il y a peut-être une solution...

À ce moment, Yami cria de douleur et cracha un peu plus de sang. Bastet le regarda avec des yeux à la fois triste, inquiet et douloureux. Téa comprit ce qu'elle se retenait d'aller le retrouver pour pouvoir les aider.

- Dîtes-nous quelle est votre solution et allez vous occuper de lui. lui dit doucement Téa, comprenant ses sentiments

Bastet la remercia d'un regard, puis leur dit :

- Pensez très fort à Erra, à essayer de la retrouver. Réunissez-vous et appelez la. Si elle vous répond, essayez de la ramener, mais doucement, lentement, pour ne pas qu'elle ne prenne peur. Tentez de la convaincre que vous n'êtes pas des ombres.

- D'accord! dirent les quatre en même temps, déterminés

Bastet sourit devant des amis si fidèles les un aux autres, puis partit rejoindre Atem, son amant depuis toujours, celui qu'elle attendait depuis plus de cinq milles ans déjà.

Téa prit la main de Joey et de Bakura et les deux derniers celles de Tristan. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent sur Erra.

- Erra, est-ce que tu nous entends?

* * *

Bastet s'avança silencieusement vers Atem. Le pauvre arrivait à peine à rester au moins à genoux.

La Déesse s'installa en avant de lui et lui caressa le visage. Sekhmet, surprise, pensa à toute vitesse pourquoi Erra avait pu s'échapper entièrement du royaume des ombres. Puis elle comprit.

- Alors, Bastet, tu as décidé de revenir du passé? Intéressant.

- Tu n'étais pas censée être du côté de Horus, de notre côté, donc?

- Oui, mais on est en scène de ménage en ce moment, alors...

La Déesse chatte fronça les sourcils, puis reporta son attention vers Yami. Il était très faible et ça lui rappelait le moment lorsqu'il avait été malade. Étrangement, Sekhmet avait aussi été « appelée » cette fois là.

- Erra, est-ce que...c'est toi? demanda Yami en relevant faiblement les yeux

Il geignit de douleur et retomba mollement dans les bras de Bastet. Cette dernière le rattrapa et lui donna une réponse négative.

- Je suis Bastet. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. C'est Erra que tu attends, pas moi.

Sekhmet tapait du pied avec impatience. Toute cette scène la rendait folle de rage et l'exaspérait grandement. Encore une histoire d'amour entre ces deux-là... Et puis, Osiris ne lui avait pas donné cette job pour les voir ensembles.

- Est-ce qu'il pourrait jouer? C'est son tour et j'aimerais quand même gagner au plus vite.

Bastet feula et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu te tais ou je te jure que tu vas y passer.

Sachant que mettre Bastet en colère ne serait pas une bonne idée, la Déesse lionne se remit à taper du pied.

* * *

Erra pleurait silencieusement dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Que devait-elle faire? Peut-être que rester ici et mourir en loin des autres serait une bonne idée. Ils l'oublieraient tous et ça finirait comme ça.

- Erra, est-ce que tu nous entends?

La jeune fille releva la tête qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux. Qui donc pouvait lui parler? Ça ressemblait à Téa, mais elle n'était pas certaine.

- Erra, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Je...qui êtes-vous? Laissez-moi tranquille. Allez-vous en!

- Erra, c'est moi, Téa.

- Laissez moi, satanées d'ombres! Laissez moi mourir en paix!

Il y eut un long silence, puis une autre voix se mit à parler.

- Erra, tu veux vraiment mourir? Pourquoi?

- Arrêtez de prendre l'apparence de mes amis!! Ça m'énerve!

- Mais...c'est nous, Erra. Joey, Tristan, Bakura et Téa.

- LAISSEZ MOI!!!

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir, Erra?

- Parce que Yami me déteste. Voilà, j'ai répondu à votre question! Maintenant, DÉGUERPISSEZ!!!

Il y eut un autre délai, puis une lumière apparut. Erra cligna des yeux. C'était si fort, cette lumière!

- Erra, je comprends que tu te méfies de nous. dit la voix de Yûgi, Mais tu dois comprendre que Yami ne te déteste pas. Quand il t'a dit de partir, il se sentait blessé et tu sais comment il est dans ces moments là. Présentement, il est en train de se battre contre Sekhmet pour te sauver et ce n'est pas en sa faveur pour le moment. Je t'en supplie, essaye de me faire confiance et suis la lumière. Yami a réellement besoin de toi!

Elle soupira, essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son gilet, puis se leva et suivit la lueur.

* * *

Les quatre amis attendaient avec inquiétude. Pourquoi donc Erra prenait tant de temps à venir?

Enfin elle arriva. Une éclatante lumière les firent fermer les yeux, puis ils la virent enfin.

- Erra!

- On n'est sûr que c'est pas Bastet, là? dit Joey

Il eut droit à un autre coup derrière la tête de la part de Téa.

- Idiot! Bastet est là-bas!

- Bastet? demanda Erra, sans comprendre

- Elle est arrivé pour nous parler et pour s'occuper de Yûgi le temps que nous te retrouvions. répondit Bakura

L'ancienne Déesse regarda en direction du jeu et, effectivement, elle y vit Bastet, en train de « réconforter » un Yami en piteux états. Sekhmet tapait du pied signifiant son impatience.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit comme ça?

- Disons que Sekhmet est prête à tout pour gagner et elle utilise la manière forte. Presque tout son corps est gelé de l'intérieur.

Les poings d'Erra se serrèrent et elle trembla de fureur.

- Cette garce va me le payer cher!

- Calme-toi, Erra, ça...AAAAHH!!

Joey avait voulu mettre sa main sur son épaule, mais il l'avait traversée.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Je ne suis qu'une âme, tu te souviens?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai!

Elle soupira, se calma, puis regarda ses amis avec un regard bienveillant.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Elle regarda à nouveau vers les trois autres.

- Mais, maintenant, Yami va gagner cette partie car je vais l'y aider. On se voit plus tard.

Elle passa au travers des barreaux, s'approcha de Bastet, puis passa sa main au travers de son épaule.

* * *

N/A : Bon, j'ai fini le chapitre 6. Finalement! Si mon chapitre n'est pas fameux, c'est normal. Disons que je commence à m'ennuyer d'écrire le combat Yami contre Sekhmet et puis je suis pas aussi bonne que mon amie (ceux qui ont lu la prophétie je veux dire que nous travaillons dessus ensemble, mais c'est plus elle qui écrit (elle a tellement de talents)).  
Enfin, je veux des reviews, s.v.p!  
  



	8. Fin de jeu et promesse

**Chapitre 7 : Fin de jeu et promesse  
**

- Voilà, c'est ici.

- Ça…tout a changé. C'est moins grand.

- Je sais. Mais bien des années ont passées. Maintenant, entre, si tu veux retrouver ton frère. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé de faire.

Néfertiti fit oui de la tête et Osiris disparut. La fillette prit une grande inspiration, s'avança dans l'allée et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée. La petite décida de monter les escaliers. Elle regarda les nombreuses portes avec désespoir, ne sachant pas laquelle prendre.

Elle entendit alors des voix provenant de la porte du fond. Elle s'y rendit prit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.

* * *

La Déesse se retourna et vit Erra devant elle. Elle sourit. 

- Mon travail ici est terminé, on dirait.

Bastet se releva en prenant soin de reposer doucement Yami sur le sol. Ce dernier était inconscient.

Sekhmet regarda Erra d'un œil noir.

- Comment es-tu sorti du royaume des ombres? Ils auraient dû te manger il y a bien longtemps! s'exclama la Déesse

Erra se pencha près de l'ancien pharaon en ignorant Sekhmet. À ce même moment, Bastet disparut de la chambre.

- Je t'ai posée une question, idiote! s'écria à nouveau la Déesse Lionne.

Sans la regarder, Erra pointa ses amis. Sekhmet serra les poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû les laisser entrer.

La jeune fille passa sa main au-dessus de Yami et une lumière rouge en sortit. Il se remit alors à respirer normalement. Erra l'observa avec un regard bienveillant. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Erra?

Elle acquiesça. Sekhmet grommela des mots incompréhensible, puis dit :

- Tu joues, oui ou non?? On a pas toute la soirée, je te ferais remarquer.

Yami se releva et dit à Erra :

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu n'es pas réellement ici. Mais je te jure que je vais gagner cette partie et que tu vas revenir à nos côtés.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y! Pige ta prochaine carte. Elle devrait te faire plaisir.

Il pigea sa carte avec ferveur, la lut et sourit.

- Ça, c'est vraiment un manque de chance pour toi, Sekhmet. Écoute bien. « Le joueur le moins avancé peut échanger de place avec le plus avancé. » N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Sekhmet hurla de rage et les deux pions échangèrent de place. La Déesse, fulminante de rage, prit sa carte.

- QUOI!?!? Passez votre tour. C'EST TOUT???

Yami lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Pige la dernière carte, celle qui va te faire gagner. lui dit Erra

- Comment peux-tu être si certaine?

- Je sais, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme prit sa carte, la lut et sourit de soulagement.

- C'est terminé, Sekhmet. « Rendez-vous à la case finale. » J'ai gagné.

La Déesse hurla de toutes ses forces.

- C'est impossible! C'est la première fois que je perds.

- Comme on le dit si bien chez les humains, il y a une première fois à tout! annonça Erra, Maintenant, rends moi mon corps!

Sekhmet se mit à rire, lentement, puis ouvertement.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu risques d'avoir très mal lorsque je vais te libérer.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis une Déesse, moi aussi. Je saurai atténuer la douleur. Fais le, maintenant.

Sekhmet se remit à rire, mais bientôt, Erra disparut et Yami put entendre le son de verre cassé derrière lui. Il allait s'y précipiter, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment. Une petite fille entra à l'intérieur, semblant chercher quelque chose. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Sekhmet, elle dit :

- Bastet, grand frère, pardonnez-moi de faire ça, mais un autre Dieu me l'a demandé.

Puis, elle sorti un couteau et s'avança vers la Déesse lionne. Les autres la regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu…non, attends je ne suis pas…AAAAAAAH!!!

La fillette avait planté son couteau dans le cœur de Sekhmet. Cette dernière hurla encore, puis se tut et elle disparut en poussière. La fillette, toute contente, se tourna vers Yami.

- Je te retrouve enfin, grand frère. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

L'ancien pharaon la regarda avec méfiance. Cependant, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux verts lui disaient quelque chose.

À ce moment, Osiris apparut et prit la tête de la petite d'une de ses mains.

- Idiote!! Tu as tuée Sekhmet et non Bastet! Elle travaillait pour moi et tu l'as tuée. Je t'ai laissée partir du royaume des morts et je t'ai guidée jusqu'ici pour que tu gâches tout? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Retourne chez les morts immédiatement.

La petite, en pleurs, disparut sous les yeux de Yami.

Osiris se retourne vers ce dernier.

- Alors, Atem, qu'est-ce que ça fais de revoir sa petite sœur? Ça donne un choc, pas vrai? Surtout quand on ne se rappelle plus d'elle?

Yami fit de grands yeux, puis serra les poings, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Comment as-tu osé? Faire venir ma sœur pour tuer Erra, faire venir Sekhmet pour tuer Erra et me tuer moi. Que vas-tu me dire de plus? Que ma mère est restée dans le monde des morts et que la femme qui a prétendue être ma mère est en fait une marionnette de ta création?

- Eh bien bravo! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais deviné.

Yami cria de rage.

- C'est étonnant que Layla ne soit pas venu dans la chambre à cause du bruit. chuchota Bakura aux autres

Ils acquiescèrent. Osiris se tourna vers eux.

- Si vous voulez savoir, au moment où vous êtes entré dans cette chambre, elle est morte. Sekhmet l'a tuée.

Le Dieu s'avança vers Erra. Cette dernière regardait Osiris d'un œil mauvais.

- Je te jure que mon père va entendre parler de ça, Osiris. siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

- Ton père est mort.

- Pas celui d'en bas, idiot! Je parle de Rê.

- Il ne t'écoutera pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé 3000 ans plus tôt?

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Osiris rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Tu vois! S'il t'écoute, ce sera un miracle!

Elle tenta de se lever pour lui faire face, mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir.

Osiris se retourna vers Yami, sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh pharaon! Il y a si longtemps que je rêve de cela. Depuis le temps que je cherche un moyen pour te tuer ou pour renvoyer Bastet dans le monde des Dieux. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, après 3000 ans d'attente, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de faire l'un ou l'autre.

Il mit sa main devant lui, paume ouverte. Une boule d'énergie noire se forma au-dessus. Toute petite au début, puis elle grossit encore et encore. Elle arrêta de grandir lorsqu'elle fut aussi grosse qu'une main.

Le Dieu la regarda un moment, toujours avec ce même sourire aux lèvres.

- Voici une boule d'énergie mortelle, Atem. expliqua-t-il, Si je la lance sur quelqu'un, cette personne va mourir automatiquement. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la lancer sur la personne qui est devant moi. dit-il en pointant Erra

Yami regarda la boule à son tour, mais avec horreur. Et, sans aucune autre pensée, il se mit devant Erra pour la protéger.

- Laisse la tranquille, Osiris! Je ne te permettrai pas de lui faire de mal!

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est vivre l'amour qu'elle a connu il y a de cela des années. Toi-même, tu es tombé amoureux de ta sœur et personne ne t'a empêché de l'épouser. Mais imagine que le Dieux se soient opposés à cette union. Tu serais fou de chagrin, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, en refusant cette union à Bastet, tu la rends aussi triste. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, mais elle aurait tout pu tout aussi bien tomber amoureuse d'un Dieu. Nous ne choisissons pas tout le temps notre destin. Et le destin a décidé qu'elle aimerait un humain. Je trouve ça merveilleus, puisque je l'aime autant. Mais nous avons dû le cacher durant le court temps que nous nous sommes rencontré. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est vivre en paix. Est-ce trop demander?

Yami se tut, observant la réaction du Dieu. Ce dernier, la mine indifférente, demanda :

- C'est bon? Tu as fini? Je peux y aller?

Yami grogna.

- Dans ce cas, tu me tueras moi!

- Bah, ça ne change pas grand chose.

Osiris envoya sa boule en souriant. Yami baissa la tête, sentant sa fin approcher.

L'on dit que lorsque sa fin est proche, on voit sa vie défiler à toute vitesse. L'ancien pharaon s'était mit à avoir des Flash Back.

_

* * *

- Bonjour Yûgi. dit-elle en continuant de faire un dessin _

_Yami observa ce qu'elle dessinait. Il fut émerveillé. C'était un magnifique paysage qui contenait une chute et un arc-en-ciel ainsi que des arbres et toutes sortes de plantes._

_- Ce n'est qu'un croquis. Il sera plus beau en peinture. dit Erra, sans regarder Yami_

_

* * *

Elle se plaça ensuite entre ses bras et les lui tint fermement. Yami, prit au dépourvu, baissa la tête avec incompréhension. Erra lui sourit._

_- Puisque tu es malade, je vais t'aider à mieux te concentrer._

_Yami lui sourit en retour et replaça son regard sur Olivia. Cette dernière s'exclama :_

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'aider. Ça ne fait pas parti des règlements._

_- Je te ferais remarquer que, puisqu'il est malade, c'est tricher de le provoquer en duel, surtout lorsque tu sais qu'il n'est pas bien. Alors, j'ai tout les droits de l'aider._

_

* * *

Olivia eu un rire cruel._

_- Bastet, tu as osé aidé mon ingrat de fils. Il était malade, c'était pour moi le moment opportun de me venger, mais tu as tout gâché en l'aidant. Je te ferai payer pour ce que tu as fait._

_Olivia chargea son fusil et tira. Yami, sans prendre le temps d'y penser, poussa Erra hors de lui. Le puzzle n'ayant pas le temps de le protéger, il reçut la balle en pleine poitrine._

_

* * *

Il reposa sur Erra, un regard empli de tristesse. La jeune fille lui dit :_

_- Pardonne-moi. J'étais inquiète. Mais, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu refusais de nous dire que tu étais malade?_

_- Parce que…je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai pensé que je n'étais pas assez important pour que l'on s'occupe de moi._

_Erra sourit doucement, se leva de sa chaise et se pencha juste en avant de Yami._

_- Atem, tu es très important pour nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait penser une chose pareil, mais on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Tu es notre ami et c'est ça l'important. Laisse faire le reste, que tu n'es pas important est un mensonge._

_La jeune adolescente embrassa gentiment Yami sur le front._

_

* * *

Yami regarda Erra qui était sur le bord de la porte. Elle regardait ses pieds d'un air absent, attendant que Yami dise quelque chose. Il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas être ici, tout simplement ailleurs afin d'être seule. Ses yeux bouffis l'indiquaient clairement. _

_- Erra?_

_La jeune fille releva la tête. Ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement._

_- Viens ici, s'il te plaît._

_Elle hésita un moment, puis, voyant le regard que Yami lui faisait, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, se raidit et tenta de se dégager, mais Yami renforça sa prise pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Erra, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat, se détendit. _

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit que tu appelais ta mère, alors que ce n'est pas vrai?_

_- Je voulais sortir sans attirer l'attention. Tout à l'heure, quand Téa a dit que cela faisait deux ans que vous vous connaissiez, je me suis sentie mise à l'écart._

_Yami, compatissant, la berça, essayant de la réconforter._

_- J'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, sinon, je crois que Téa aurais remarqué que cela faisait à peine un mois que je suis ici._

_- Mais elle a sans doute oublié. Mais vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre, non?_

_- Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas apprécié lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais dans tes bras. dit Erra _

_Une unique larme vint couler le long de sa joue. Elle essaya de partir, mais Yami l'en empêcha en renforçant sa prise de nouveau. Erra soupira et cessa de bouger. Elle avait hâte de partir et Yami le sentait._

_- S'il te plaît, Erra, reste. dit-il, Tu es la seule personne qui m'est autant aidé et j'ai le sentiment que j'ai encore besoin de toi, je veux que tu sois à mes côtés._

_- Pour quoi faire?_

_- Pour rien, c'est simplement que je t'aime._

_

* * *

Yami s'étira en soupirant de bonheur._

_- Enfin sortit. Je commençais à me demander si j'étais enfermé là-bas pour l'éternité._

_Erra éclata de rire. Yami la regarda en souriant. Il la trouvait magnifique dans son gilet rose pâle et ses jeans bleus. _

_- On va voir si tu es en forme. s'écria alors Erra, Essaye de m'attraper. _

_Yami cligna des yeux, incrédule, puis se mit à poursuivre Erra. Cette dernière courait comme un lapin. Finalement, il réussit à l'attraper après de nombreux efforts._

_- Pas mal, mais il va falloir que tu t'entraîne. s'exclama Erra_

_- Je sais, mais il y a longtemps que je suis sortit._

_- Ah, les excuses. Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir._

_- Très bien, mais tu ne me bats pas aux duels de monstres, j'en suis certain, lapin._

_

* * *

_  
Ces Flash passèrent à toute vitesse, mais il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment que Erra s'était mise devant lui. Cette dernière avait fait un bouclier et la boule s'était jetée dessus avec un bruit mat, tentant de défoncer cette protection. Quand Yami le remarqua enfin, la boule avait presque détruit le bouclier.

- Non! Erra, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Si tu meurs, Yûgi va mourir aussi. Est-ce ce que tu veux?

- Non, mais… et toi?

- Je suis une Déesse, ne l'oublie pas. Je vais mourir, mais je vais pouvoir revenir

Elle lâcha le bouclier et la sphère l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Son corps commença à devenir transparent, puis avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Erra lui dit :

- Je reviendrai, c'est promis.

Le promis résonna en échos quelques instants, puis la pièce redevint silencieuse.

Osiris éclata de rire.

- C'est enfin terminé. Bon, ben je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Yami s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, au même endroit où Erra s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt. Il redevint Yûgi à ce moment. Ce dernier se releva et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient enfin libre.

- On ferait mieux d'appeler la police et une ambulance, puis de partir. Je ne crois pas que se serait bien de se faire questionner.

- Je m'en occupe! annonça Téa

Elle prit son téléphone, appela, puis raccrocha après quelques minutes.

- Ils arrivent dans quelques minutes. On part.

Ils sortirent de la maison et passèrent le portail. Yûgi s'arrêta quelques instants, jeta un dernier regard vers la maison, puis rejoignit les autres qui repartaient vers l'hôtel.

* * *

**N/A : **Un gros, GROS merci à magicienne walkiria pour m'avoir donné d'excellentes idées pour mon chapitre. 

C'est sûrement mon plus long chapitre et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Envoyez moi des reviews.


	9. Un cadeau merveilleux

**N/A : **Les traits d'unions ne marchent plus pour les dialogues, alors toutes les phrases qui commencent par ceci : ", veut dire que c'est quelqu'un qui parle. (j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi fanfiction n'accepte plus les traits d'unions)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un cadeau merveilleux**

Un an et demi avait passé. La neige tombait doucement sur le japon. Les maisons avaient toutes des toits blancs, les arbres étaient couverts et les enfants s'amusaient à faire des bonhommes de neiges. Et puis, les sapins étaient décorés ainsi que les maisons, car c'était bientôt Noël.

Justement, Yûgi était en train d'aider son grand-père à décorer le sapin.

"Bon, passe moi l'étoile, s'il te plaît. dit Yûgi

Son grand-père lui donna une étoile dorée en plastique que Yûgi installa en haut complètement du sapin.

"Et voilà! C'est terminé!

Le vieil homme recula de quelque pas pour contempler le sapin.

"Ça devrait aller. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre les cadeaux.

Yûgi sourit. Il avait très hâte à Noël, comme d'habitude.

Il se dirigea vers le garde-robe, y prit son manteau et s'habilla.

"Je vais rejoindre Joey et Tristan. Je devrais être de retour dans à peu près une heure. dit-il

Puis, il sortit de la maison et se mit à marcher dans la neige toute fraîche.

* * *

"Ah, bon sang! Elle ne reviendra donc jamais! Elle m'avait promis! M'aurait-elle menti? 

Yami frappa sur l'un des milliers de murs de sa chambre. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre Erra. Elle lui avait promis, un an et demi plus tôt, qu'elle reviendrait. Mais le temps avait passé et elle n'avait pas encore montré signes de vie.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait ça! Erra, pourquoi me fais-tu attendre si longtemps? J'ai tellement besoin de toi à mes côtés!

Il se rassit sur les marches avec impatience, puis se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

"Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre?

* * *

Yûgi arriva à l'orée de la forêt. Il constata alors qu'il était le premier à être arrivé, que Tristan et Joey n'étaient pas là. Il soupira, puis s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre quelque peu enneigé. 

"J'espère qu'ils n'arriveront pas en retard comme la dernière fois.

À ce moment, un petit rire cristallin, provenant de la forêt, se fit entendre. Yûgi sursauta et se leva à toute vitesse en fixant la forêt.

"Qui est là?

Personne ne répondit.

"Ben alors, Yûg, tu te parles tout seul, à présent?

Le jeune homme sursauta à nouveau, mais vit Joey et Tristan qui se tenaient devant lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Ah, c'est vous!

"Ouaip, mais t'as toujours pas répondu à notre question.

"Je ne me parlais pas tout seul, j'ai entendu un rire provenant de la forêt.

"Ah! Tu te mets à avoir des hallucinations. dit Tristan

"Pas du tout! Et puis, de toute façon, des hallucinations, c'est quand on **voit **quelque chose. Pas quand on entend.

Tristan réfléchit un instant.

"Ben oui, c'est vrai.

Le rire cristallin reprit alors de plus belle.

"C'est ce rire là que j'ai entendu! s'écria Yûgi

Tristan et Joey se regardèrent un instant.

"Euh…quel rire? demanda Joey

"Vous…vous ne l'avez pas entendu?

"Pas du tout.

Le plus petit des trois fit des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il entendre des choses que Joey et Tristan ne pouvaient pas? Mais, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Le rire reprit une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus fort, ce qui déclencha un énorme mal de tête à Yûgi. Il se prit la tête à deux mains en criant de douleur.

"Yûgi, est-ce que ça va?

Joey voulut s'approcher, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Il resta là à regarder, sans réagir.

Lorsque le mal de tête de Yûgi s'en alla enfin, il releva la tête pour voir à côté de lui…Yami en vraie forme, pas seulement en esprit.

"Qu'est-ce que…

"Euh…c'est moi qui rêve, ou il y a deux Yûgi? demanda Joey

"Eh bien, si c'est toi qui rêve, ben je t'annonce que t'es pas le seul. répondit Tristan

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Yami en se regardant de la tête au pied.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements d'hiver de Yûgi, en un peu plus grand, bien sûr.

Yûgi, pour être certain qu'il n'hallucinait pas, cette fois, toucha Yami. Il était bel et bien en chair et en os, surtout que les deux autres pouvaient le voir.

"Ce…c'est incroyable! s'exclama Tristan

"Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de retourner chez moi. suggéra Yûgi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je dois en parler à mon grand-père.

"Très bien, on ira avec toi une autre fois, dans ce cas. dit Joey, En espérant que l'on trouve ce qui s'est passé un jour!

"Oui. Bon, désolé pour ça. À la prochaine.

Yûgi entraîna Yami chez lui, même si ce dernier était encore sous le choc pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Elle observa Yami de la tête au pied à l'orée de la forêt, mais toujours cachée derrière un arbre. Elle sourit. 

"J'avoue qu'il est mignon avec l'habit de neige.

Elle le regarda partir avec Yûgi.

"Bon, et c'est parti pour la phase deux de mon plan.

* * *

Après s'être remis du choc d'être en chair et en os, ce qui veut dire quelques jours plus tard, Yami menait une vie parfaitement normale. Euh…normale…enfin, si on ne compte pas qu'il doit tout apprendre du monde, qu'il ne doit rien toucher dans la cuisine et dans le salon, enfin, rien d'électronique, qu'il refuse presque de sortir par un temps aussi bizarre… et qu'en plus, qu'il peut retourner dans le puzzle quand il veut. Enfin… admettons que c'est normal. 

Noël approchait à grand pas, les enfants joyeux jouaient très souvent dans la neige et essayait de découvrir leurs cadeaux en les brassant. Yûgi venait justement d'installer le dernier cadeau en-dessous du sapin. Il regarda l'arbre avec un sourire en coin. Yami descendit les escaliers en regardant, à son tour, le sapin.

"Mais pourquoi donc vous faites ça? demanda-t-il

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est une fête que vous n'aviez pas en Égypte. C'est une tradition où les enfants attendent le Père Noël avec impatience. Ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux et sont heureux. C'est, en fait, une fête pour réunir toute la famille.

L'ancien pharaon haussa un sourcil.

"Tout ça est trop étrange pour moi.

"Tu vas certainement finir par tout apprendre et t'habituer. En attendant, ne touche pas au sapin.

"Pourquoi l'aurais-je touché?

"Je ne sais pas. Je dis ça au cas où.

Yami soupira. Vraiment, il avait l'air indigne de confiance sur ces choses.

Une lettre passa en-dessous de la porte de la maison. Yûgi la remarqua et, intrigué, la prit. Il regarda à qui elle était adressée et fut surpris d'y voir le nom de Yami inscrit dessus.

"Euh…Yami, c'est une lettre pour toi.

Il vint le rejoindre.

"Pour moi? Mais qui m'écrirait? Personne ne me connaît à part Téa, Joey et Tristan et ça m'étonnerais qu'ils m'envoient une lettre.

"Ouvre-la, pour voir.

Yami s'exécuta et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une carte de duel. Elle semblait ordinaire, les points d'attaque et de défense étant là. Yami l'observa un peu plus et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de nom ni d'images. À l'endroit où il devait y avoir un monstre ou un dessin, tout était noir.

"C'est étrange…murmura Yami. Et, en plus, il n'y a aucun nom, ni aucune lettre.

Yûgi observa la carte à son tour.

"Garde-là. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle te servira.

Le concerné acquiesça et mit la carte dans sa poche.

* * *

Elle observa le pas de la porte un instant. Elle sourit. 

"Phase 2, complétée. À présent, il ne me reste qu'à attendre à Noël.

Elle regarda la maison un instant, puis repartit dans la rue.

* * *

Yami était retourné dans sa chambre du puzzle et s'était installé dans les escaliers. Il observa la carte en détail, chercha un indice, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait ce que c'était, mais il ne trouva rien. Il soupira et remit la carte dans sa poche. Qui avait pu lui envoyer cette carte? 

Il soupira, puis rangea la carte dans un petit coffret où il rangeait ses cartes divines.

* * *

C'EST NOËL! Euh…pardon…c'est pas un bon narrateur qui fait ça, d'habitude… 

Le jour de Noël était enfin arrivé. La soirée était arrivée, les enfants dormaient dans leur lit, attendant l'arrivée du Père Noël (du Père Noël ou des cadeaux?).

Au magasin de cartes, Yûgi, Téa, Joey et Tristan fêtaient Noël, eux aussi (mais, au moins, ils n'attendaient pas le Père Noël).

"Pourquoi est-ce que Yami ne vient pas nous rejoindre? demanda Téa en regardant les escaliers

"Eh bien, ça fait exactement un an et demi que Erra n'est pas revenue. Je crois qu'il est trop fâché et triste pour venir nous rejoindre.

"C'est dommage, lui aussi avait des cadeaux.

Yûgi haussa les épaules.

"On lui donnera plus tard.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Yûgi, intrigué, alla ouvrir. La personne qu'il vit devant lui le figea sur place. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus aucune réaction, Joey demanda :

"Ben alors! Qui c'est?

Yûgi laissa entrer la personne qui portait un long manteau noir enneigé. Son capuchon cachait sa tête, mais Yûgi l'aurait reconnue de n'importe où.

"Joyeux Noël, Yûgi! dit la personne avec un sourire

"Euh…Joy…Joyeux Noël à toi aussi!

Les trois autres étaient intrigués. Tristan se leva et voulut aller rejoindre Yûgi pour voir la personne, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Elle enleva son capuchon et une vague de longs cheveux noirs cascadèrent dans son dos. Elle regarda Tristan de ses yeux bleus ciel et sourit.

"Et Joyeux Noël à vous aussi!

Les trois autres étaient surpris.

"Erra…souffla Téa

Elle enleva son manteau, mais le garda quand même dans ses bras.

"Je ne dérange pas, j'espère? demanda-t-elle

"Pas…pas du tout! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendait pas! répondit Yûgi, Tiens, donne-moi ton manteau.

Elle le lui donna pour faire découvrir qu'elle portait une jolie robe rose qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Ses manches, roses aussi, étaient en soie transparente.

"Euh…je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais…je pourrais savoir où est Yami?

"Il est en haut, mais…est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es au courant qu'il n'est plus une partie de moi?

"Mais certainement!

Elle sourit, puis monta les escaliers. Elle le vit dans la chambre de Yûgi, en train de regarder les étoiles. Erra le regarda avec tendresse.

"Tu savais que tu étais mignon, comme ça?

Yami sursauta et se retourna à toute vitesse. Il vit, à ce moment, Erra dans sa jolie robe. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

"Comment puis-je être certain que tu n'es pas un rêve?

"Eh bien, c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que tu ne sois plus une partie de Yûgi.

"C'é…c'était toi?

Elle acquiesça. L'ancien pharaon parcourut le reste de la distance à toute vitesse et prit Erra dans ses bras.

"J'ai attendu un an et demi. Je t'ai tout le temps attendu. Tu m'as tellement manquée!

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

"À moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

"Je t'aime tellement! dit-il en la lâchant finalement

Elle sourit à nouveau.

"Joyeux Noël!

* * *

**N/A : **FINIT! J'ai enfin terminé ma trilogie! Il était temps! (rire) on dirait un auteur qui se fou de ses histoires. Mais, tout de même, ça prolongeait et prolongeait... 

Et aussi, merci à ma meilleure lectrice bakura77! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi! (rire) C'est toi qui m'envoie le plus de reviews (et, en plus, tu me les donnes live!)  
Il y a une sorte de suite à cette fic et c'est "le passé d'un pharaon et d'une Déesse". Allez la lire si ça vous dit!

* * *


End file.
